Sporty Stuff Homely
Sporty Stuff Homely is a fan episode by Emilioalzamora20. Roles Starring *Lime Featuring *Croppy *Pop & Cub *Trippy *Tactical *Lumpy *Dazzle *Dandy Plot In Dandy's room, Dandy is sleeping, then Lime comes and wakes Dandy up for sports, but Dandy does not wake up. Lime gets silent, but Lime will try to wake up Dandy, however Lime gives up. Then, suddenly, Lime has an idea of excitement. Lime abandons Dandy's room, then opens a house in the sky and enters it. Lime puts the "home appliance sport" machine there, which he turns on. Lime tries to wake Dandy once again, but Dandy is gone, making Lime curious. Pop, Cub, Trippy, Dazzle, Croppy, Tactical and Lumpy are going into Lime's house to play and greet him, but Lime screams, says "Please do not!", and run to the friends, as Lime can not be out there forever, but Croppy and Tactical think Lime is impolite. Lime organizes house sport and tells his friends that they should exercise. Dazzle is happy as Dazzle likes sports. The friends go to the living room, when they realized that they don't seem to move from their spot. Lime exclaims to remind them that the corridor functions like a treadmill, and the corridor is faster. Lime warns that walking alone does not free them, and the corridor gets faster and faster. Lime commands them to run fast and the friends follow him, then they all jump into the living room, but unfortunately, Pop and Cub fall and end up bumping into the door, causing them to die. Trippy, Dazzle, Croppy, Tactical, Lumpy and Lime are survivors in the living room. Croppy tells him to power it off, while Tactical follows to help Lime. Lumpy, Dazzle, and Trippy want to sit on a pillow, but the pillow is a trampoline, so Lumpy, Dazzle, and Trippy end up bouncing off. Croppy calls Lime with a shout, as Lumpy and Trippy die from hitting the wall. Croppy's face shows panic, while Dazzle survived. Lime and Tactical are running in the corridor, but the corridor is getting faster, then Lime and Tactical jump to the stairs and survive, but unfortunately, the stairsteps are so large that going up feels like climbing. Lime screams, "No!!!! It's hard to climb!!!". Dazzle, with a pale face, wants to go home, while Croppy apologizes to Dazzle. Dazzle is going to open the door, but it can not be opened. Croppy shouts to talk about the problematic door to Lime. Lime answers that the door requires the strength of the hand muscles. Dazzle and Croppy then try to open the door. Ten minutes later, they've reached the second floor, with Lime and Tactical being tired. Lime and Tactical run into the house in the sky, then suddenly Lime and Tactical stop, as there is a big hole down there. Lime and Tactical try to jump over it, but unfortunately, Lime and Tactical fall into it. Lime holds on to a pole, but Tactical doesn't, making Lime panic. Meanwhile, Dazzle and Croppy managed to open the door, but there's another one, and this one is heavy. Dazzle and Croppy make an effort to lift it, then Croppy shouts to speak once again to Lime. Finally, Lime has managed to get out of the hole, enters the house in the sky, and immediately powers the machine off, but it's too late. Dazzle and Croppy are not strong enough to lift the door, causing them to fall through a trap door and die.After powering off, Lime goes down to the second floor, where he rushes his way into the living room, and then faints. Meanwhile, Dandy has come home, too exhausted to go play baseball. He goes into the living room, where he's glad, and warns of sports. Deaths *Dazzle and Croppy is killed by a trap door. *Pop and Cub bump into a door. *Tactical falls into a big hole (death not shown). *Lumpy and Trippy die from hitting the wall. Trivia *Actually, Lime did not faint, he has to sleep. Lime had survived, and so did Dandy. Category:Season 61 Episodes Category:Emilioalzamora20's Episodes